potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.22.0.09
Known Issues * Cancel all your missions! Every single one! You will need to retake them from the patrons who gave them to you. We have done another very large mission revamp and keeping missions on your character will produce problems. * If you right-click on an inventory item, there's an option called "view flog." Apparently, it should be called "view flog, sucka" cuz if you click it, you will crash. * If you create a new character, you need to take the mission "Tutorial: Meet the Skill Trainer" before any of the other missions will work. * We had hoped to get new NPCs into the Open Sea for you in this build but it didn't quite make it in. They'll be in the next build, though. * Similar story for Avatar Combat - we'd sorta hoped to let you play with it in this build, but it'll likely be in the next build. Top 5 new things in this build 5. Cannonballs fly at actual speed. We used to slow them down so you could see them better. Now they have trails so you can see them better. :) 4. Landmark Battles! If you put a port into contention, the whole RvR bit where there's a final battle for control of the port may take place, you may get an invitation to join, and the port may change hands. Nothing very interesting happens when a port changes hands except that its flag in the Open Sea map changes, but that's the next thing we'll be working on. The system itself, however, is ready to go. 3. If an attacker generates enough unrest points, it's possible for them to unlock a spy in the final port conquest battle who will, with some of his buddies, blow up the port's forts for you. 2. Changed the Welcome to missions. Among many other changes, they're now scattered about town instead of all on Aurelia. 1. N00bland missions have had more massive changes made to them. * First, the ship encounter bits which used to always occur in the same "room" (art-wise) have now been moved to varying rooms. * Second, particular ship spaces have been associated with particular towns and given names. So now, for example, you might get a mission that sends you to "Viper Bay" outside Marsh Harbour instead of "nearby," and "Viper Bay" will always look the same. * Third, many, many bugs have been fixed including the fact that you should no longer get stuck in Killer Smile. Missions * The Tutorial has a new, animated arrow. * If you fail a mission, you may now get a Bail or Restart dialog (depending on the mission, your status in the group, etc.) * You'll see more variety in time of day in the n00bland missions now. * Midland content is undergoing the same treatment as n00bland missions. Some but not all of the changes are in this build. You don't need to log minor bugs against level 16-30 missions yet. * Many, many midland mission bugs have been fixed - more on the way. UI/Art/Sound * We have some new graphics preferences checkboxes: drawing reflections and using low-end shader. This may make the game a little more playable for some folks with lower-end video cards. There's still much work to be done - including changes by ArtCo in many rooms - before we can get excited about what to expect for low-end card holders. * Updated Character Info UI. See what you think. * Ship name now shows up in the Ship tab of the Character Info UI. * Reputation UI tweaks. It now has progress bars and shows your current rep. * /showEcon shows new Economy UI. It's ugly (still mostly Dev Art) and unfinished, but should be pretty functional. Feel free to give it a look & send feedback but don't log bugs. The old UI still functions same as always. Don't use both at the same time! * When you can't drop any more items onto an auction house, you get a HUD warning. * Changed the way we handle showing morale changes. Should make for a smoother morale bar. * Morgan's Bluff, Rosignol, Campeche, and Ft. Caroline look different now. :) * Now, when you're on a mission, things that say where you are (the local map, group UI for group members, etc.) will say you're in, for example, Viper Bay instead of simply "on a mission." * Added even more variety to ad hocs * Some ArtCo love to some rooms. * More fiery ship explosions. * More music. This is all still in progress but gets better almost every day. :) * Fixed some sound bugs, particularly when transitioning from one sound to another (and music counts as sound) Misc * You can research from Plantations now. (This was not true in the Testbed run; this should be true in the Beta.) * Fixed some crashes on zoning. * Fixed some crashes on exiting the game. * Fixed a bug that was keeping AI ships from closing to within range. * Changed the range of reputation to -5000 to +5000. This may not be the last time this range changes. * Added a ton more factions, especially evil ones. * Reversed camera orbit between 4 & 6 on the numeric keypad. Rev's unsure why he'd set them up backward… Category: Beta